


Bringing Up Dan

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan escapes from the thermos and is left in Danny and Vlad’s care. How will the two survive raising their 'son'? Can they work together or will they go at each others throats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Up Dan

The eerie silence of the Ghost Zone was enough to send shivers up anyone spine, the only sound that the Master of Time could hear was the slow ticking of the clocks in his lair. He sighed, everyday it was the same routine for him and it was hard to concentrate with the Observers breathing (if they could) down his neck.

He shifted into his child-like form and floated over to a portal, as he watched a raven haired teenage boy, with sky-blue eyes wearing a whit t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers, hanging out with his two friends. His name was Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, a young half-human half-ghost hybrid known as a halfa. One of his friends was an African-American boy wearing green cargo pants, a yellow shirt, brown boots and a red burnet with glasses holding a PDA, his name was Tucker Foley. His other friend was a girl with jet-black hair, amethyst eyes wearing a black tank top, black skirt and black combat boots, her name was Samantha Manson or as she preferred to be called Sam. Clockwork smiled, the boy was coming along well.

Suddenly he heard a rattle of metal behind him. He shifted into his adult form as he turned to see the thermos that held Dan Phantom, Danny alternate evil future self, who imprisoned in the thermos by the young halfa himself. The thermos shook violently, jumping all over the place until it burst into pieces releasing Dan Phantom in front of him.

“Finally I am free of that wretched prison,” he yelled, turning to Clockwork.

“Not so fast Dan,” the Master of Time cried as he shot a powerful energy blast as Dan, knocking him into the wall of the lair.  
“You’ll pay for that, Clockwork” Dan roared as he tried to power up a strong energy beam, but nothing happened. “ What did you do?” he demanded.

“That blast I shot weakened your power but didn’t fully neutralize them,” he explained. “Now, what to do with you?” the Time Master wondered.

Clockwork looked at the portal that showed Danny and his friends, then he looked at another portal that showed a white-haired man in a business suit named Vlad Masters, who was another halfa known as Vlad Plasmius.

“They’re both going to hate me for this, but what other choice do I have?” he sighed as he raised his staff and teleported the two halfas to his lair. “ It’s high time you were reunited with your _parents_ Daniel.”


End file.
